A lithium secondary battery that comprises a nonaqueous electrolyte and utilizes the transfer of lithium ions between a positive electrode and a negative electrode for charge and discharge of the battery has recently been used as one of new type high output and high energy density batteries.
A negative electrode for a lithium secondary battery in which an active material including silicon is adhered on a current collector having an average roughness of not less than 0.03 μm with a binder has been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-open NO. 2000-12088).
However, it is known that an active material including silicon increases and decreases its volume when lithium ions are occluded and released, and the active material is pulverized during charge and discharge cycles and separates from the current collector. This causes deterioration of current collecting characteristics (current collectability) and of charge and discharge cycle characteristics.